Light in the Emptyness
by Satan-sama
Summary: Hampa.. benar-benar hampa, tanpa dirinya, Light hanyalah hampa.. L..


Haloo.. Diriku baru di fandom ini, tapi, bukan berarti Diriku baru di fandom ini lhoo.. Diriku dulu sering nongol di fandom One Piece.. cuma sekarang Diriku mau hijrah dulu kemari, karena pair favorite Diriku menunggu.. *peluk" L-ku(n) + nendang" Light* dan maaf ya, soal'na Diriku langsung buat fic Rated M.. 'cause, Rated M is my life.. #plak. *di lapor ke MUI* oke.. oke.. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.. SILAKAN DI MAKAN *upss..*

SILAKAN DI BACA

**DIsclaimer:** Death Note itu punya duo TO.. aku mah cuma minjem..

**Pair:** LLight, jadi para pembenci LLight mesti baca ya..(?)

**Rate:** Karena aku di sebut Master of Hentai oleh teman-temanku, jadi M.. deh..

**Warning:** Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan Kanker, Serangan Jantung, Impotensi, dan Gangguan Kehamilan dan Janin *kutip iklan Rokok*

**Light in the Emptyness**

Mata itu, kosong, mata yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Bibir itu, mengguman, bibir yang menggumankan seseuatu, seperti 'mantra', ya 'mantra' agar ia bisa keluar dari kehampaannya, hampa akibat rasa sakit yang di torehkan oleh orang yang sangat berharga baginya, L Lawliet. Tak ada seorangpun yang lebih berharga baginya, Light Yagami, selain L Lawliet, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, juga pria yang membuatnya kehilangan cintanya.

FLASHBACK

"L.. hentikan.. kita tidak boleh melakukan ini.. hh.. hah.." ucap Light di tengah desahannya. L tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya, menjilati leher Light, menggitnya, sehingga meninggalkan kissmark.

"L.. kumohon.. bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibuku akan pulang? hh.. hah.. sebentar la-" L tidak membiarkan Light meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia menciumi bibir Light ganas, menyedot saliva Light, satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit sudah. L melepaskan ciumannya pada menit ke empat, karena stok udara yang tidak memungkinkan. "Light-kun, apa kau.. hh.. hah.. pikir aku perduli, hah?" jawab L, atau lebih tepatnya tanya L pada Light yang sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Ku mohon.. hh.. hiks.." pinta, mohon Light pada L, air mata membasahi pipinya. L mendekatkan lidahnya ke pipi Light, ia menjilati pipi Light, menghapus sisa air mata. "Asin, aku berharap sesuatu yang manis darimu, Light-kun!" kata L datar. L melucuti celana Light cepat, mencari sesuatu berharga di baliknya. "Ku rasa yang satu ini akan terasa manis." Ucap L sambil menggenggam kejantanan Light. L mengocoknya cepat, menanti sesuatu keluar. "L, hentikan.." ucap Light, tangannya berusaha berontak, tapi tenaga L lebih besar darinya.

"Tenang, Light-kun! Atau aku akan bersikap kasar!" bentak L. Entah kenapa, nyali Light ciut seketika, ia tak pernah melihat L yang seperti itu, sangat asing. "Bagus." Lanjutnya setelah Light kembali tenang. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, kegiatan yang sangat memalukan menurut Light.

"CROT.. CROT.." apa yang di tunggu L pun keluar. Ia menjilati kejantanan Light, menghisapnya. Sunnguh membuat Light risih, tapi ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk berontak lagi, argumen L tadi sudah cukup menciutkan nyalinya.

"Hah.. hh.." Light tak sanggup lagi bergerak, semua tenaganya terkuras sudah. "Apa kau lelah, Light-kun?" Tanya L, yang di Tanya tak menjawab. "Baiklah, karena kelihatannya kau sudah lelah.. mari kita selesaikan ini!" lanjut L. L pun segera membalikkan tubuh Light, ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam rektum Light, tak ada ekspresi di muka Light, ini adalah hal biasa baginya. Dua jari sudah melewati rektumnya, tetap tak ada ekspresi yang berarti, bahkan jari ketiga tidak mengubaah ekspresinya. L memutar-mutarkan ketiga jarinya secara zig-zag.

L mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari rektum Light, mencoba memasukkan sesuatu yang lebih besar, kejantanannya. "Akh.. hh.. hah.." Light yang menyadari rektumnya di bobol dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar hanya dapat mendesah. L terus memasukkan kejantanannya, tak perduli rektum Light yang sudah berdarah, bias di bilang ia melakukannya dengan kasar.

Seluruh kejantanan L sudah berada di rektum Light, L menarik kejantanannya hingga ke pangkal, lalu mendorong kejantanannya hingga masuk semuanya. "Akh.. huh.. huh.." Light tidak sanggup lagi, perih, sangat beda dengan L yang di kenalnya.

"Light-kun, ku kira aku akan segera keluar." Lenguh L. "CROT.. CROT.." cairan L keluar semua di dalam rektum Light. Light merasa mual, tak biasanya cairan L keluar sebanyak ini di dalam tubuhnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, L sudah siap berpakaian, sedangkan Light masih berbaring di tempat tidur, baginya sakit sekali untuk bangun. "Light-kun," ucap L terpotong, Light mendongkak menunggu L melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ku rasa sebaiknya, kita sudahi saja hubungan ini." Lanjutnya datar, Light melongo, ia langsung bangun dari posisinya, tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. " A-apa yang k-kau bicarakan L?" Tanya Light, air matanya menetes. "Kau b-bercanda 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, ia mendekati L, mencoba memeluknya, tapi L lansung menepisnya. " Jangan kau berani menyentuhku lagi Light-kun!" bentak L, hati Light langsung mencelos, L melangkah pergi. Light mengejarnya hingga ke gerbang rumahnya. Di depan gerbang rumahnya, ia meliahat seseorang berambut perak, dan L sedang menciuminya, hatinya hancur. "Selamat tinggal, Light-kun." Ucap L, L memasuki mobilnya, di ikuti pemuda berambut perak tersebut, mobilnya pun melaju cepat, meninggalkan Light dan keterkejutannya.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" jerit Light, matanya berkunang-kunang, mulutnya berbusa, ia pun langsung pingsan. Sungguh memperihatinkan kondisinya sekarang.

END OF FLASHBACK

Light terrtidur, damai sekali, tak ada rasa kecewa yang tergambar di wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu, Sayu?" Tanya Soichiro khawatir, sudah setengah tahun anaknya hidup tapi tak hidup, dan sudah tiga bulan istrinya meninggal, karena penyakitnya.

"Kakak sedang tidur, ayah." Jawab Sayu, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Baguslah, ia sudah tid-" kata-kata Soichiro terputus, ia mendengar Light menjerit. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Soichiro dan Sayu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. "LLLL!" Light menjerit lagi, matanya sudah berlinang air mata, sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan. "Kakak, sudah.. sudah.. L ada disini.. hiks.. " ucap Sayu, sungguh lebih baik ia mati daripada melihat kakaknya seperti ini. "Ya, L akan berada disini lagi kak, aku berjanji." Lanjutnya.

**SHUURYOU SHIMASHITA**

Yei.. tamat.. sampai capai ketik'na.. sebenar'na sih ini fic mau ku publish bulan lalu.. cuma berhubung UN dan tes masuk SMU, jadi ketunda deh.. *curcol* Review ya para pembaca sekalian.. dan jika kalian mau di buatkan sekuel'na, bilang di Review.. yosh.. bye.. *terbang GaJe*


End file.
